


Зонтик и...

by Anonymous



Series: "Зонтик", околозонтиковое и имеющее сходную тематику [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anachronistic, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, First Love, Historical References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kogasa and her owner, Literary References & Allusions, Living Miyako Yoshika, Mentions of Ibaraki Kasen, Mentions of Miyako Yoshika & Ibaraki Kasen, Mid-Canon, Mini, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tsukumogami, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Берегите свои вещи и обращайтесь с ними осторожно. А то они ещё превратятся в людей - и кто знает, что тогда может случиться! Но куда страшнее, если люди становятся вещами...





	1. Зонтик и отшельница

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Эхх, можно было бы конкретным людям (скажем, одной конфочке), да фанфик какой-то спорный. Поэтому Гуглу и всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  ВНИМАНИЕ! Здесь в наличии, как бы сказать, историческая неточность. По-видимому, на деле никакой Когасы во времена описываемых событий быть не могло, ибо просто не было таких зонтиков. Кроме того, не вышло выяснить, когда какие именные суффиксы появились, так что использовала современные. Остальные несоответствия, если они имеются, ненамеренны /хотя ещё насчёт одного момента я настолько запуталась, что просто забила, но это непринципиально/. ВСЁ, СПАСИБО, МОЖЕТЕ ЗАКРЫВАТЬ ВКЛАДОЧКУ.  
>  **UPD:** наконец попыталась поправить ситуацию с именными суффиксами, надеюсь, теперь более аутентично.
> 
> Впрочем, в любом случае, автор тут сходит с ума. И вообще, позволяет себе слишком много. Скурила, мм, немалое количество ароматных трав.
> 
>  
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5393702)

Когаса медленно, но верно продвигалась по пути страшной мести, движимая обидой, определившей всю её жизнь. Так и оказалась в этом тихом месте, где почти никого не было. А значит, тех, кто здесь всё-таки находился — не пустовал же этот домик? — легко можно было испугать. Да, условия слишком простые, но надо же начинать с чего-то. К своему стыду, Когаса пока вызывала у окружающих только смех. Ну, может, хоть вон тот человек впечатлится?

  
Временами казалось, что, собственно, мстить-то было не за что. Ну кто ж виноват, что она настолько безобразная? Конечно, ни одному человеку такой зонтик не нужен! Плохие вещи недостойны хороших хозяев.

  
А раз зонтик никому не нравился, то пускай она будет ещё отвратительнее.

  
Уж слишком задумалась Когаса, пока ждала, что кто-то появится, и перестала следить за тем, чтобы её не было видно. Вот и упустила момент, когда её заметили. А потом не понимала, почему человек так встревоженно смотрел куда-то в её сторону — ведь Когаса ещё пряталась! Так она и не решилась действовать, а ей уже сказали:

  
— Здравствуй…

  
Опомнилась Когаса наконец и раздосадованно вздохнула — опять ничего не получилось, а ведь она даже не попробовала. Вышла из укрытия. Пусть хоть теперь посмотрят — позабавятся, может быть. Когасе не привыкать. А человек ведь какой-то… знакомый будто. Хотя они все одинаковые, пожалуй, аж противно.

  
Человек смеяться не стал, разве что улыбнулся немного, но, кажется, вовсе не оттого, что Когаса выглядела нелепо (а она выглядела!).

  
— Что привело тебя сюда? Ах, я догадываюсь — ты, должно быть, желаешь послушать мои стихотворения. Я уже встречала одного ёкая, который был ими весьма заинтересован! Ведь и ты ёкай, верно?

  
«Такая странная! Будто мне есть дело до её стихов. Я ж в этом ничего толком и не понимаю. Нашёлся тот, кому понравилось — вот с ним и обсуждай».

  
— Верно-верно, ёкай. Но я пришла, чтобы вас напугать, — ответила Когаса. Чего уж тут скрывать?

  
— Но зачем? Не стоит этого делать… Что получается — все ёкаи выглядят, как милые девушки?

  
Эти слова будто обожгли Когасу.

  
«Очень смешно!»

  
— Это чего, про меня?! — вскричала она сперва, а затем ядовито прошипела, как в ответ на оскорбление: — Да вы лучше на себя посмотрите…

  
— Спасибо тебе! Но я-то отшельница, — та вовсе не рассердилась; кажется, этот разговор приносил ей удовольствие. — Как же тебя зовут?

  
— Татара Когаса, — не сразу прозвучал ответ. Когаса задумалась, пытаясь разобраться в своих сомнениях. Ей всё больше казалось, что…

  
— Татара, Татара… — Отшельница словно начала вспоминать. — Это значит — иппон-датара?

  
Вот неожиданность! Неужто на кого-то и впрямь подействовало?

  
— Да, — произнесла Когаса — хотела с уверенностью, но замялась. Это ведь неправда была…

  
— Надо же. Ктó меня навестил… Приятно познакомиться, Татара Когаса. Моё имя — Мияко Ёшика.

  
Тут Когаса, наконец, поняла. Ну конечно! Хоть и верилось с трудом…

  
— Извините, — решилась незамедлительно спросить она. — Вам знаком этот зонтик?

  
— Быть может, — ответила Ёшика, отведя взгляд. — Но я ни разу не видела зонтиков с таким интересным выражением лица.

  
— Оно и понятно. Я сама его таким сделала, — теперь Когаса могла заявить это с гордостью.

  
— Надо сказать, недурно.

  
— Так объясните же, — с наслаждением проговорила Когаса, предвкушая долгожданную минуту, — почему… вы меня выкинули?

  
Прозвучало едва ли так смело, как она представляла. Да и вдруг ошиблась?

  
Ёшика задумалась.

  
— Прошу прощения, я не понимаю, о чём речь.

  
— Правда? Вы что, меня не узнаёте? Это ведь я — ваш зонтик!

  
Когаса хотела добавить: «бывший», но это звучало слишком жестоко для неё самой же.

  
— Что это значит? А говорила, что ты — иппон-датара… — в шутку упрекнула её Ёшика.

  
— Какой ещё иппон-датара? — Когаса уж была не рада, что её приняли за другого ёкая… впрочем, Ёшика, наверно, только притворилась — как сейчас изображала, что видела её в первый раз. — Когаса я! Зонтик! Ваш! — в отчаянии воскликнула она.

  
Ёшика ещё немного поразмыслила и наконец произнесла:

  
— Почему я тебя покинула… Теперь я сожалею об этом. И правда… тебе, наверное, было очень одиноко и обидно. Ведь ты искала меня, Когаса? Слёзы льются рекой — невидимы взору истоки… Да.

  
Она, по-видимому, правда чувствовала свою вину, и Когаса загорелась надеждой. Ей даже стало жаль Ёшику, хотя прежде вся жалость была лишь к самой себе. Вероятно, можно ещё что-то исправить…

  
— Искала, искала. Так почему? Наверное, вас не устроил этот цвет?

  
Услышав это, Ёшика прикрыла рот рукой, но по взгляду можно было догадаться, что она улыбнулась.

  
— Я тут подумала, может, голубой вам понравился бы больше, — продолжила Когаса, делясь своими самыми сокровенными мыслями.

  
— Да, да, конечно, — ответила Ёшика, а потом добавила, словно только сейчас осмелилась: — Вообще-то… я тоже хотела тебя найти, но, похоже, зонтик унесло ветром.  
Так Когаса не стала окончательно и бесповоротно ненужной! «Если уж хотела найти, то вот она я! Ну, была ни была!»

  
— А есть ли у меня надежда… — Когаса всегда втайне мечтала произнести эти слова, как бы наивно ни звучало. Казалось, назад не вернуться, а жизнь стоило посвятить скитаниям с целью напугать побольше народу. И всё же ей так хотелось… — Прошу, позвольте мне снова быть вашим зонтиком, Ёшика-сама! — взмолилась она.  
— Было бы замечательно, — ответила Ёшика, похоже, тронутая этим воззванием, — но разве ты, Когаса, можешь быть отныне чьей-то вещью?

  
Когаса застыла в ужасе, пытаясь догадаться, как же ей возразить. Но Ёшика ещё не закончила:

  
— Однако это не значит, что ты не можешь остаться со мной.

  
— Ага! — крикнула Когаса. Явного согласия ей не дали, но это не смутило, и сомнений не было. — Только не думайте, что всё так просто! Ведь я ещё должна отомстить! Буду удивлять вас каждый день, — восхищённо объявила она.

  
— Как интересно…

  
Видно, теперь Ёшике нравилось это условие.

  
Так поиски Когасы были закончены. Или, по крайней мере, приостановлены.

 

 

***

 

Сдержать обещание не удавалось. Сколько бы Когаса ни старалась, сколько ни пробовала, Ёшика почему-то не удивлялась. Столь спокойно, а иногда весело смотрела каждый раз… Не надо было, наверно, её предупреждать. Так продолжалось долгое время. Уже сама Ёшика сжалилась и решила дать Когасе совет:

  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы неожиданно подойти ко мне и обнять?

  
Вот как это могло прийти ей в голову?

  
Предложение было отвергнуто сразу:

  
— Нет смысла, если вы будете знать заранее. — Не стоило повторять своих ошибок. — К тому же, это совсем не страшно!

  
— Можно сделать это и просто так, — пожала плечами Ёшика.

  
— Пожалуй. Хорошо. Если вы хотите… — согласилась Когаса, хоть и находила всё это сомнительным. — Ах, да, мне ведь ещё зонтик держать.

  
— Это ничего. Ну же, — ободряюще улыбнулась Ёшика, готовая принять её в свои объятия — только шагни! — Ты-то меня не боишься?

  
Да что она имела в виду, не боялась, конечно! Если и боялась, то снова оказаться ненужной.

  
Точно-точно. Это те самые руки, которые держали Когасу когда-то… А потом кинули навстречу суровым ветрам. И почему же сейчас Ёшика захотела прижать её к себе?

  
Какая разница. Лишь бы быть дома.

 

Когаса не поняла, что уже заставила Ёшику побеспокоиться.


	2. Зонтик и другая отшельница

С трудом понимала Когаса, всё ли шло, как надо. Она не приносила пользы, как зонтик, не могла и отплатить Ёшике по заслугам. Тяжко было странствовать по неприветливому миру, среди холода и пожирающей рассудок темноты, постоянно вспоминать о том, насколько далёк единственный «свой» человек — да и тому она уже чужая. Когаса всё то время мечтала, чтобы у неё был дом. Тепло, куда её приносили бы сохнуть после успешной обороны от яростного войска дождевых капель. И постоянно спрашивала саму себя: почему хозяйка отказалась от такой прекрасной жизни? Когаса готова была хорошо послужить ей, а в ответ на заботу её отправили прозябать на улице.

  
Но с какой бы болью ни вспоминалось прошлое, оно всё-таки было не более чем воспоминанием. Не хотела уже Когаса делать Ёшике вреда. Ведь самое главное, что она смогла вернуться! Что её приняли! И Ёшика стала, наоборот, её спасительницей от этого мерзкого одиночества.

  
Раньше Когаса считала, что в мести и было её предназначение, а теперь оно словно утратило смысл. Однако смысл жизни был найден новый. Как странно: все неудачи теперь шли бок о бок с непонятно откуда берущимися светлыми чувствами. Может, Когасе на самом-то деле нужно было, чтобы её замечали. А злилась она и обижалась, потому что соскучилась…

  
— Эх, Когаса, что же тебя тревожит? Разве нам не хорошо с тобой теперь?

  
«Всё прекрасно, пока вы не пытаетесь посвятить меня в основы стихосложения!»

  
Ёшика её замечала. Ещё как замечала.

  
Да, это хорошо.

  
— Почему только теперь, Ёшика-сама?

  
Увы, Ёшике совсем не нужен был зонтик. Зато к Когасе она относилась по-другому. А ведь настоящая Когаса зонтиком и была! Но он сам по себе — действительно просто вещь, с ней не поговоришь.

  
— Наверно, кто больше похож на человека, тот вам и нравится… — с неведомой грустью произнесла Когаса, как будто сама на данный момент к таковым не относилась. — Получается, это неплохо, что вы меня потеряли?

  
— Как это неплохо, если ты была одинокой и покинутой? Не думаешь ли ты, Когаса, что это для меня ничего не значит?

  
А ведь она имела в виду совсем не это! Подбирала такие слова, чтобы ни малейшего упрёка в них не звучало! Наверно, Ёшика сейчас была глубоко обижена, но на Когасу она смотрела всё так же по-доброму.

  
— Рада это слышать, — невольно улыбнулась Когаса. — Ничего уже не изменишь. Вы правы, надо радоваться тому, что есть сейчас.

  
— Так ты всё-таки счастлива?

  
Один лишь этот вопрос приносил столько счастья, да как же ответить?

  
— Я счастлива, если нужна своей хозяйке! — Так, наверно, правильно говорить?

  
Ёшика покачала головой.

  
— Но я ведь не хочу быть твоей хозяйкой.

  
С чего бы это вдруг? Снова? Что ей могло не понравиться?

  
— Вы выгоняете меня, Ёшика-сама?

  
Когаса встревожилась не на шутку. Не так всё должно закончиться!

  
— Дослушай меня, пожалуйста. Я не хочу быть твоей хозяйкой — я хочу быть твоим другом!

  
Столь неожиданно было это услышать…

  
— Другом? Вот кого у меня никогда не было. Но если вы станете моим другом, то как же я проживу без хозяйки?

  
Когасе всё равно было не по себе, как будто Ёшика её покидала.

  
— Так ты рассуждаешь? Однако я никуда не денусь и всё равно буду с тобой, только в другом качестве. Времена меняются, Мияко Ёшика остаётся!

  
А Татара Когаса — тоже всегда одна и та же, зонтик она или не совсем зонтик? Нужно было ещё подумать над этим. Когаса же сейчас хотела только забыть на время обо всём и сидеть вот так рядом с Ёшикой — кем бы та ни была…

 

***

 

Когаса встречала очередное утро, согретая ощущением уюта и спокойствия. Светило солнце, и светилось что-то в душе, открывая путь к лучшему будущему из всех возможных. Новый день как раз обещал быть неплохим, но приятное ожидание растаяло в одно мгновение, стоило Когасе покинуть свою комнатку.

  
Ёшика разговаривала с незнакомым ёкаем. Точнее, только что закончила — та уже торопилась уйти. «Эй, это потому, что я их увидела?» — мгновенно сообразила Когаса. Не настолько ещё расслабилась, чтобы не замечать неладное!

  
— Кто это был? — немного сердито спросила она. Тут же опомнилась, правда, — нельзя же вот так отчёта требовать!

  
— А, Когаса! — Ёшика повернулась и взглянула на неё так, что вся тревога поутихла. — Наша уважаемая гостья рассказала об одном любопытном местечке. Может, тебе навестить его сегодня? Люди там неподготовленные, вот не ожидают, если ты явишься!

  
Заветные слова «не ожидают», увы, не нашли отклика в сердце Когасы. Но Ёшика так старалась помочь! Не стоило её обижать.

  
— Спасибо! — попыталась изобразить радость Когаса. На секунду показалось, что Ёшика обеспокоена, но вот её лицо снова озарила улыбка.

  
— Лучше отправляйся прямо сейчас, если можешь.

  
Так Когасу выпроваживали? Или это была забота… В таком случае, нужно последовать совету как можно скорее.

  
— А вы — без меня?.. Ничего? — решила она всё-таки уточнить.

  
— Не волнуйся. Скучно мне не будет, — усмехнулась Ёшика.

  
Ну да, конечно, ей же ещё жизнь продлевать…

 

— Вернусь! — пообещала Когаса перед самым уходом.

  
— Буду ждать… Но не спеши, повеселись на славу!

 

В кои-то веки в доме была одна Ёшика — отвыкла уже. Стало холодно, пусто и тревожно. Хотя Когаса вряд ли была способна защитить от опасности, рядом с ней всё-таки дышалось свободно, а сейчас внутри всё будто стянулось узлом. Конечно, никакой опасности нет, но дурное предчувствие не покидало Ёшику.

  
Впрочем, если вспомнить, она и о возвращении зонтика думала со страхом. И что же? Ох уж эти неоправдавшиеся ожидания… Когаса оказалась, несмотря на некоторую вспыльчивость, такой славной девочкой, и всё-таки её простила — пусть она и не знала настоящую причину, почему Ёшика не захотела оставить у себя зонтик. А её странная привязанность! Это правда — ёкаи могли любить (правда, не все они интересовались литературой). Куда приятнее, чем…

  
Чтобы отвлечься от волнений, Ёшика подумала о том, как Когаса вернётся. Нужно обязательно обнять её и сказать спасибо.

  
Эх, но ведь она только ушла! А явиться должна была та, которая и помогла Ёшике обрести всё это счастье… Но её появление было не очень-то желанным. Увы, подарить радость в ответ Ёшика не смогла.

 

Вот и она. Спасибо, что зашла, как положено, а не через стену.

  
— Здравствуй, Ёшика. Мы так давно не виделись. Столько всего произошло! — несколько наигранно произнесла Сейга. — Понравилось играть с óни в сугороку? — И вот уже она задала какой-то странный вопрос.

  
— Сейга-сэнсэй, вы что-то…

  
— Шучу, конечно же. Я знаю, что это была не ты. Да и óни не твоя знакомая. Хотя и их путают — пожалуй, ещё чаще…

  
— Что вы вообще имеете в виду?

  
— А вот сейчас и расскажу. Куда ты торопишься? Присядем, выпьем чаю… Что-то ты сама не своя, случилось что? Давай-ка я лучше всё сделаю.

  
Сама не своя — это верно подмечено. В то время как Сейга была занята, Ёшика даже отошла подальше, чтобы хоть какое-то время не смотреть на неё. Пока ещё можно.  
Это ведь не зонтик, которому лишь бы вернуться к прежнему владельцу.

 

— Так Сугавара-доно теперь божественный дух, — подвела итог рассказу Сейги Ёшика. — И всё же, я думаю, лучше бы совсем не умирать.

  
— Поддерживаю. Мало ли, кем _ещё_ можно стать после смерти. Что бы ты без меня делала…

  
Как она права!

  
— И вы пришли только затем, чтобы поведать эту историю? — с надеждой спросила Ёшика.

  
— О, вовсе нет, есть и более важное дело. Видишь ли, я до сих пор не могу утешить своё бедное разбитое сердечко…

  
И всё же Сейга завела разговор на эту тему.

  
— Так вы всё ещё думаете об этом? Мне правда очень жаль, да что тут сделаешь…

  
— Ну разумеется. И ты, по крайней мере, бережёшь зонтик, что я тебе подарила. — Обо всём Сейга знала. — Это действительно прелестно, когда кто-то преданно следует за тобой…

  
— Может, всё-таки попробуем забыть? — робко произнесла Ёшика.

  
— Однажды ты уже пыталась, и у нас появился новый ёкай, — строго сказала Сейга. — Но не переживай — ты-то точно обо всём забудешь. Что касается меня… Так и представляю, что кто-нибудь спросит: «Сейга Нян-нян, почему вы столь безразличны к другим?» — «Как-то я попробовала любить кого-то, кроме себя. Мне не понравилось!» — вот каков будет ответ!

  
Ёшика спрятала лицо в ладонях. Как хорошо, что Когаса не слышала ничего этого! Но как тяжело было сидеть здесь без неё…

  
— Ёшика, а почему ты не пьёшь? — как ни в чём не бывало спросила Сейга. Как будто это не она была в гостях, а наоборот. Ёшика приняла это предложение, после чего растерянно уставилась на поверхность стола. Её даже не смутил необычный привкус чая.

  
— Мне тоже очень жаль, — вздохнула Сейга по-настоящему печально.

 

***

 

Когаса немного устала, но до дома оставалось не так далеко. Хорошо было! Пугать людей — у неё получилось, наконец-то получилось! — занятие интересное, пусть оно больше не имело былого значения.

  
Но, так или иначе, самое главное — вот-вот она увидит Ёшику. Надо же, они впервые за долгое время разлучились, но теперь…

 

Ёшики нигде не было.

 

Когаса осмотрела весь дом и побегала вокруг. Уже подумывала о самом страшном: «Всё-таки она снова избавилась от меня!». Но не похоже, что Ёшика ушла. Всё осталось, как было; она даже, видимо, пила недавно чай… Решила научить Когасу правильно пугать? Достаточно, уже получилось!

  
— Вы где, Ёшика-сама? — чуть не плача, позвала Когаса. Кто-то робко приблизился к ней. Но это был, увы, тот ёкай, что приходил утром. Насколько же жуткой она сейчас была! А до этого казалось: мелочь какая-то… Нет, и сейчас мелочь, да неладно с ней что-то.

  
— Извините, но, по-моему, Мияко-доно умерла, — тихо сказала та.

  
— Какое ещё «умерла»? Она не может умереть, она отшельница! — неожиданно для самой себя рявкнула Когаса.

  
Или всё-таки могла? Говорила же что-то…

  
— Это было очень страшно. Пришла женщина. Пила с ней чай, рассказывала про каких-то… Думаю, она её отравила. А потом унесла с собой… Ужасно, просто ужасно…  
— Ты чего такое говоришь? Стой-ка, ты всё видела и ничегошеньки не сделала?!

  
— Но я же предупредила, что женщина придёт… А ведь страшно было. И противно.

  
— А ты вообще кто?

  
— Я так, никто… Живу здесь. Мияко-доно просила сказать ей, если сюда кто-то будет идти. Вы же об этом?

  
Страшно ей, видите ли, было! Но даже злиться на неё не хотелось. Дурочка, наверное, такие вещи говорить! Не могло же так статься, что Ёшика не скажет Когасе больше не слова… не обнимет…

  
«Ой, нет. Нет, нет, нет».

  
Когаса не находила себе места. У неё было две версии произошедшего, одна другой хуже. Бросили её, или?..

  
— Вот найду опять Ёшику-сама и покажу, как она вам умерла!

  
Ну почему это снова с ней произошло?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот так вот всё банально, предсказуемо и уныло. Сперва были мысли о другом способе выпиливания Ёшики, но потом я такая: "ой даладна чё выпендриваться-то)))000".
> 
> Сугороку - это есть такая настольная игра, точнее, даже несколько игр. Здесь говорится про "сугороку на доске", ещё есть "сугороку в картинках". На [одном поле для такой игры](http://umbloo.livejournal.com/513639.html) изображена дама, напоминающая Сейгу... Только она небожительница, а Сейгу не берут на небо, потому что она нехорошая ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Зонтик и цзян-ши (и кася!)

Когаса то изо всех сил избегала мыслей о том, как много прошло времени, то убеждала себя, что пора бы всё забыть. Да как же забудешь? Будто назло себе, помнила, а иногда ужасалась, как это можно выкинуть Ёшику из головы? Ведь это предательство, не иначе.

  
Мало того, Когасе ещё иногда удавалась найти следы если не самой Ёшики, то хотя бы того, что она вообще когда-то существовала. Пусть и обидно было понимать, что о ней знали и могли что-то рассказать другие. Кажется, часть этих историй многие считали вымыслом. Когаса подобного отношения не понимала.

  
«Хотя, конечно, они иногда так путаются, что поверить бывает сложно».

  
Похоже, Ёшике удалось поладить с некоторыми ёкаями, но эта её соседка была не очень-то близка, раз даже не попыталась спасти. «От чего спасти, от чего?» — спохватилась Когаса. Она не хотела принять только то, что Ёшика могла её снова бросить, ну, или…

 

По крайней мере, веселили всякие интересные занятия, в том числе и то самое, любимое.

 

А потом…

  
Она решила, что это бред. Позже всё-таки не выдержала и позволила себе немного помечтать. Или не немного.

  
В конце концов, Когаса была чуть ли не уверена, что уж в Генсокё-то она Ёшику встретит!

  
Но теперь этой уверенности хватило ненадолго. С каждым разом, когда надежда появлялась и не оправдывалась, Когаса сдавалась всё быстрее.

 

Она снова думала обо всём этом, и тянуло плакать от надоевшего бессилия. Всю свою злость на этот мир Когаса вложила в то, чтобы смять оставленную кем-то газету и кинуть её куда подальше. Даже не посмотрела на всякий случай, что там было написано.

 

Да и разве сказал бы ей о чём-то заголовок «Шаг к пониманию загадочной зомби»?

 

***

 

На кладбище при буддистском храме (буддисты там были, кажется, нормальные, а не те, которые всё путали) — никого. Только кошка Рин деловито толкала свою знаменитую тележку. У кого-то, похоже, намечались похороны. Когаса приостановилась, чтобы послушать чудесный скрип колёс, раздававшийся в тишине вечера. Вздохнула и зашагала себе дальше, на поиски удобного места, откуда можно неожиданно выскочить на посетителей.

  
Однако некто оказался неожиданностью для неё самой.

  
— Это ещё чего? — нарочито громко произнесла Когаса, хотя обращаться было не к кому.

  
Та странная девушка, что мешала ей в последнее время. Опять! Сидела здесь, как будто никто её и не пытался прогнать.

  
«Вот и обращайся после этого к людям. Или к полулюдям», — подумала Когаса, чем снова всколыхнула воспоминания о далёком. Она всё-таки надеялась, что не всем, кто родился человеком, нельзя доверять.

  
Правда, прошлое на то и прошлое, а сейчас стояла другая проблема.

  
«Ну и что мне с ней делать? Однако… кажется, она просто сидит».

  
Когаса рискнула подойти. Девушка не обращала на неё никакого внимания.

  
«Да она живая вообще?!»

  
Может, зря Когаса решила, что люди её подвели?

  
Она набралась смелости и ткнула девушку зонтиком.

  
— Те растения, которые по природе своей… А? — замолчала та на мгновение.

  
«Нет, оказывается, даже что-то говорит. И что она там бормочет? Неужели ко мне обращается?»

  
Когасе стало интересно, и она опустилась рядом, чтобы послушать.

  
— Растения же изначально благоухающие опять источают аромат. Это оттого, что натура…

  
— Какой аромат? — нахмурилась Когаса. — Подождите-ка… — Ей показалось. Ей снова что-то казалось. Должно быть, навеяно воспоминаниями… Когаса сняла с девушки кепку и пригладила её волосы. Та замолкла насовсем, застыла с удивлённым взглядом, а Когаса высказала свою догадку: — Ёшика-сама?

  
Когасе стало и радостно, и жутко. Так вот с кем она пыталась сражаться?

  
Похоже, с Ёшикой что-то случилось, и она не могла нормально разговаривать… Как же ей, должно быть, больно было видеть Когасу и не иметь возможности ей всё объяснить. А та даже не узнала Ёшику, не обратила внимания, не пригляделась, не почувствовала, что вот она — та самая… Чтó на первый взгляд показалось, то и приняла за правду. Совсем Когаса не чуткая. Хорошо ещё, что Ёшике вреда не причинила.

  
Не было никакого смысла во всей прошлой жизни, сейчас важно лишь одно: рано или поздно, вещи возвращаются к своим хозяевам!

  
«Но мы ведь не хозяйка и зонтик больше, — потихоньку соображала Когаса, восстанавливая в памяти события. — Ох, слёзы… Зачем?!»

  
— Ёшика, милая, это же ты! — Тут Когаса обняла её.

  
И похолодела от страха. Странно. Ёшика была какой-то застывшей и деревянной. Конечно, могло уже подзабыться, но разве раньше в её объятиях не было уютно и тепло? Однако это точно Ёшика, не иначе!

  
— Где ты была? А, конечно, ты не можешь сказать… Прости, прости меня, Ёшика…

  
— Нет больше твоей Ёшики.

  
То была Рин.

  
«Она-то чего лезет?»

  
— Как «нет»? А это кто, по-твоему?

  
Та раздражённо вздохнула и пустилась в объяснения:

  
— Да ладно, будто не видишь, что это просто оживший труп! Мозг сгнил. — Рин пару раз ткнула себя пальцем в висок для наглядности. — Она даже не понимает, что за чушь несёт!

  
— Сердце у тебя гнилое! Уходи. Просто уходи.

  
— Это у меня гнилое? Знала бы ты…

  
Рин обиженно развернулась и покатила тележку подальше от этого места.

  
Дурацкая кошка. Ничего она не понимает! Помешалась на своих мертвецах. Чего ж она, в таком случае, Ёшику не увезла?

  
И другие не поймут. Лучше, если никто не будет знать об этой истории… Нужно только, чтобы и Рин молчала.

  
— Не слушай её, Ёшика. Мы снова вместе, значит, всё будет хорошо, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, ну да, я тут подумывала про ["субботнюю" главу фанфика Ruby Battler "Истории одной недели"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3612782/9602923#part_content). Подумывать-то подумывала, но это ничего не значит, и несоответствия есть... В любом случае, Когасе не стоило так выражаться. /но фанфик прочитать советую, если вы этого ещё не сделали, ибо годнота/
> 
> Ёшика зачитывает "Спор о распознавании ума и глупости" Мияко-но Ёшики (перевод М. В. Грачёва) /не могу сказать, годнота или нет/. В первой главе - кусок стихотворения того же автора (перевод А. А. Долина. №466 в "Кокинвакасю").  
> (Кстати, что касается первого текста, то цитата из него есть на [этой милой картинке](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CKSY_jnUkAEznGk?format=jpg). В оригинале уже, естественно. Почему-то в зеркальном отображении. Также там помещено стихотворение, которое Ёшика якобы сочинил совместно с они ворот Расёмон. Вроде бы - я языков-то не знаю Х))  
> /говорить "ворота Расёмон" не совсем корректно, но Википедия разрешила/
> 
> P. S. А в сугороку с они всё-таки играл Ки-но Хасэо (см. "Рассказ о господине Хасэо").  
> P. P. S. УТИХОМИРЬТЕ АВТОРА


End file.
